vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Selenia
Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-B | At least 6-B, likely much higher Name: Dragon Lord Selenia Origin: Id The Greatest Fusion Fantasy Gender: Female Age: Unknown, possibly thousands of years old (she met Laillo Sidgar when he was still a small kid and was a Dragon Lord after the time all the Golden Dragons was completely annihilated) Classification: Crimson Dragon, Chief of Crimson Dragon, Former Dragon Lord Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Flight and levitation, Magic, can change to Dragon Form, ki/energy sense and manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (at least Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation and Ice Manipulation), Teleportation, memory reading, energy blast, Immortality (Types 1, her Dragon Form is made of fire). Attack Potency: At least Country level (Currently the most powerful Dragon) | At least Country level, likely much higher (Managed to fought against and forced Kukuro to goes into serious mode for a while before get overpowered) Speed: Massively Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic+ (Crossing a planetary distance within one hour, and is far stronger than all the Chief Dragons who are far above the likes Laillo Sidgar, also fought against Kukuro for a while before he gets very serious) Lifting Strength: Superhuman+ Striking Strength: Island Class | At least Large Island Class Durability: At least Country level (Tanked two of a casual Kukuro's attacks despite being taken surprised and was immobilized prior that) | At least Country level, likely much higher (Tanked a powerful earth spell and another attack from a serious Kukuro, and albeit barely she did survive two attacks from a semi-serious Awakened Percer) Stamina: Superhuman+ (much higher than the likes Krevitz and Duke Keisa) Range: At least several dozens of kilometers Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Wise and decisive, having many years of living experience and ruled over the entire prideful race Dragons for many years, also can keep Laillo in check with mere words if his temper gets better of him Weaknesses: Prideful Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Polymorph:' Shapeshifting spell that allowed high-ranked Dragon to change into human form and they can use it again to change into their true Dragon form. Selenia is far weaker when she is in her human form like any other Dragons out there. '-Dragon Breath:' Standard energy attacks for all Dragons, it is usually executed by charging energy inside the Dragon's mouth and unleashed a massive energy blast from it, the attack itself is very destructive due the Dragons are extremely powerful. In Laillo's case, a little serious Dragon Breath wiped a whole mountain range, leaving no trace of it behind. '-Warp:' Standard teleportation spell, by chanting the word, it can move the user to any place for a long distance. The stronger the user, the larger the range of the spell. '-Dragon Form:' '-Dragon Breath' '-Magic:' *'''-Frozen Field' *'-Lightning Magic' *'-Warp:' Teleportation magic '''Key:' Human Form | Dragon Form Gallery Selenia_Dragon_Form.jpg|Dragon Form Selenia2.jpg|Try it! If you dare Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Id The Greatest Fusion Fantasy Category:Female Characters Category:Dragons Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Immortals Category:Manhwa Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Flight Users Category:Chi Users Category:Energy Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Memory Users Category:Tier 6